Glossary - Donner Party
Campaign Glossary People * Adelphus Marvad ** See Magister * Aishapra Marilith ** Demonic being who appeared during the Darkness. Banished at the current location of Home. Lieutenant to Yeenoghu, God of the Gnolls. * Alain Cathmor Wymer ** King of Aquitaine (modern). Donner's father. * Annasierra ** Fighter/Mage/Thief (3rd/3rd/4th). One of the Aquatainian Sentinels. * Annelise Pyn ** Head Councilor of Hensen. * Argos ** Human Priest (7th?). Major in Marshall Healer Corps in the Aqutanian Army. * Arik Niviar ** Agent of Raevin. Presumably one of Raevin's brood. * Artemus Flint ** Alias for Tsevek Dys? * Bellairno ** Alchemist in the city of Kennetar. * Beorn Thorson ** One of the princes of the Thorson clan. * Blaine ** Prince of Aquitaine. Donner's brother. * Borse ** Werebear. Wanders the Plateau. * Bolcus ** Magelord of the Cloud Giants in the City of Brass. * Braegus ** Ancient wizard. * Caleb ** Previous leader of the werewolves in Brighton County. * Caleb ** Dwarven Chief Priest of Odin * Carroll ** Donner's youngest brother. Now a paladin of Ra in the Southlands. * Cayleigh ** Human Druid. Leader of the druids in Eire. * Cedric ** Marshal of Aquitaine (modern). Donner's younger brother. * Cerethan ** Leader of the elves. Married to Lady Mianna. * Certes Deladus ** Priest of Zeus. Praetor of Kennetar. * Chlora ** Green dragon. Faced Donner in the Dragon Challenge. * Ciarda Ac-leah ** Adventuring Bard. One of the Judges of Unerring Wisdom. * Clyde ** Spriggan. Resident of Brighton County. * Conan ** Celtic warlord on the island continent of Eire. * Dannan McCuhal ** The mightiest druid of his time. Member of the first Guardian Circle. * Devram Cullaim ** High Priest (12th-13th) of Diancecht in Home. Member of the Guardian Circle * Dolgoth Ghour ** Chief Lieutenant of Baphomet. Guardian of the portal to the Prime Material Plane in Baphomet's realm. * Dread Vizier ** Ghost Beholder. Lives in the Grey Vales. * Elina ** Mercain. Merchant in Sigil. * Emalcos Baird ** First Paladin of Zeus. Crediting with starting the Cleansing. * Emrys ** Great wizard. Target of George's Contact Other Plane spell. * Erek I ** First King of the Kingdom of the West. Donner's ancestor. * Erinel ** Elven mage. Member of Zachary's group. Trained by Drow and worships Lolth. * Fellrime ** Old white dragon from Norge. Turned into a Mithril Half-Golem by Varn Kalak. Mate of Icejaw. * Figli Filigree ** Ancient hero of the gnomes. Explorer and inventor. * Galtan ** Leader of the teamsters in Og Kund. * Garlen ** Aka "The Great Garlen". Alchemist and collector of rare magical ingredients and items. * George ** Highest ranking wizard (16th-17th) of the Westmarch. Member of the Guardian Circle. * Gestric ** Jann Planar Champion in the city of Sigil. * Glimmerrock ** Gnome (Rivergold). Guide and merchant. * Golkundra ** Dragon turtle. Descendent of Jormungander, the world serpent. * Gorath ** Divine brother of Grummsh. Living in the mines below the Red Island. * Graden ** Half-Orc Priest of Grummsh. * Grimble Glitterbits ** Lapidary and jeweler in Delvondar. * Grithaniel ** The last King of the West. * Heshath ** Leader of the Lizard Men living near Chill. * Hogli Hogbottom ** Patriarch of Garl Glittergold in Delvondar * Holos ** Titan of the City of Brass. Dethroned by Apollo as guardian of the sun. * Hull ** Fighter (5th). Sergeant of the Talons in Aquarna. * Icejaw ** White dragon from Norge. Mate of Fellrime. * Ilus ** Colonel in the Elven Army. Leader of the Elven Special Forces. * Issac Balfour ** Historian archivist in the Great Library at Kennetar. * Jacob ** Androsphinx. Chief of Security in Temple at Rillithar. * Father Janos ** High Paladin (7th) of Hades in Kennetar. * Jared ** The last of King Grith's sons. * Jimi ** Spy for Aquitaine Intelligence * Joseph Corwyn ** High Priest (12th?) of Zeus in Aquarna * Kalfnir ** Ancient Brass Dragon. Head of the Dragon Council. * Kaylyn Solus ** High Priestess of Apollo in Kennetar. * Kavoradius Jor ** Northern Fire Elemental Prince. Very destructive. * Karolinth ** Naga of Lake Blueglass * Kellian Sevenstar ** Grey Elf. Chief Librarian of the Library at Kennetar. * Kirian Ac-leah ** Devram Cullaim's maternal grandfather. Priest of Diancecht. Member of the first Guardian Circle. * Krodol Blood-drinker ** (?) * Kultos ** High Priest (9th?) of Hades in Kennetar. * Lars Thorson ** Head of the Thorson clan. * Leyla Toshkan ** Leader of the Lions of Justice and the Bright Alliance. * Lich King ** See Vorn Kalak * Lorga ** Descended from Medusa. Important family in the Imperium. * Malus ** Archbishop of Athena on the Plateau. Operates out of Kennetar. * Magister ** Leader of the Dark Pact. Known as Adelphus Marvad. * Malbain ** Former High Paladin of Zeus. Companion of Emalcos Baird. Became a Death Knight in service of Gorath until slain by Travian Irard in 941. * Marden Canaith ** Bard (12th-13th) living in Home. One of the Guardian Circle. * Marta ** Apprentice Mage (2nd-3rd) to George. * Mianna ** Mage. Head of the elven school of magic. * Miriam ** Priest of Diancecht (5th). Member of the Talons in Aquarna. * Morbios ** Saint of Hades. Killed by Sphere of Annihilation in battle with the Lich King. * Mynea ** Leader of the Faithful in Hensen during the Cleansing. Presumed to have encouraged Malbain to betray Baird. * Mother Nightfall ** High Priestess of Hades in Aquataine. * Nils Thorson ** One of the princes of the Thorson clan. * Norc ** Psionic demon hunter from Bab-El. * Orion ** From Boralar. Member of the First Guardian Circle. * Pelio ** Priest of Apollo. Founder of the Parthenian Friars. * Philip I ** Compatriot of Emalcos Baird and one of the Lions of Justice. Member of the first Guardian Circle. * Philip Lanugh ** Templar of Belenus (15th). Mayor of Home. * Pylos ** High Priest of Hades in Aquataine. * Raevin ** Golden wyrm (dragon). Believed to be living in a fortress in the Parapets. * Rolf ** Ranger (4th). Spy for Aquitaine Intelligence. * Saq'qua ** Elemental Prince of Water. Creator of curse over the Plateau. * Sarin ** Strahd's first vampire. Believed to be dead. * Sarin II ** One of Sarin's prodigy. Known as "The Daywalker" for his ability to travel in daylight. Gone from present day. * Scirocco ** Brass Dragon. Met in Dragon Challenge. * Seledan ** Mage (12th?). Advisor to the (ruling) Wymer family of Aquitaine. * Shivishan Blackhand ** Orc rogue. * Siman Jed ** Overseer of Blackvault. High Priest of Set in the Southlands. Speculation that he is not human and some kind of Cleric/Mage. * Sindar ** Mage (7th?). Chief Interrogator of the Protectorate of Kennetar. * Solomon ** Fighter (5th). Head of the Aqutainian Sentinels. * Sorasya ** Gargantuan Hydra. Descendent of Jormungander, the world serpent. * Steelhoof ** Unicorn from forest in Ravenloft. * Tarin ** Human Fighter. Captain in the Black Lions mercenary group. * Tenseval Taine ** Foremost enchanter of his day and Chief Councillor (Wizard) for King Grithaniel, the last King of the West. Executed (poisoned) for trafficking with demons. * Thrasylvan ** High Priest of Corellon Larethian in Rillithar. * Thunderroot ** Eldest Treant in the Grove of the Ancients. * Tollian ** Bard. Wrote book Songs and Poems which later proved to be a group of prophecies. * Toran Shah ** Ogre Mage in service to Gorath. * Tsevek Dys ** Guildmaster of Kennetar. * Vanghok ** Glabrezu. Prime General of Yeenoghu, Master of the Ebon Citadel, Servant of the Gaunt Prince. * Velyk ** Battle mage (5th-6th) for the Protectorate. * Vindorto ** Expediter. Handles difficult problems for Lawful Good nobles. Presumably uses the information later to blackmail the same nobles to enlist their help. * Vorn Kalak ** Trans. "Wizard God". The lich king of the City of the Ancients. Formerly Tenseval Taine. * Zachary ** Leader of infamous assassin group. Believed to be a fallen human ranger. * Zed ** Undead Hunter (10th?). Met Colin in Brighton County. Organizations * Braegian Guard ** Army of minotaurs recruited by Braegus. Part of the forces which occupied Hensennhal during the Darkness. * Bright Alliance ** One of the five alliances (all Good?) of Hensen. * Brotherhood of Liberty ** One of the nine factions (Chaotic Evil) of Hensen. * Dark Pact ** One of the five alliances (all Evil) of Hensen. * Defenders of Law ** One of the five alliances (all Lawful?) of Hensen. * Eyes of the Eagle ** The intelligence and security agency of Aquitaine. * Faithful ** One of the nine factions (Neutral Evil) of Hensen. * Fanatics of Bab-El ** Group of "demon hunters" in the Southlands. * Fathers of Freedom ** One of the five alliances (all Chaotic?) of Hensen. * Freemen ** One of the nine factions of Hensen. * Guardian Circle ** The name of the ancient spirits who guard Home. Also refers to their current decendants and heirs. * Geltenhand ** A very rich clan of dwarves. * Grey League ** One of the five alliances (all Neutral?) of Hensen. * Guardians of Law ** One of the nine factions (Lawful Neutral?) of Hensen. * Ironforge ** Dwarven clan. Chased out of the Red Island when they unearthed Gorath. * Judges of Unerring Wisdom ** One of the nine factions (Lawful Evil) of Hensen. * Lions of Justice ** One of the nine factions (Lawful Good?) of Hensen. * Marvad ** Imperial House. One of the oldest and most powerful houses of the Imperium. * Parthenian Friars ** Order of fighting priests known as the Parthenian Friars. They have many templars and priests of many orders, typically Greek. Dedicated to the protection of travelers * Peacekeepers ** One of the nine factions (Neutral?) of Hensen. * The Protectorate ** The collective of wizards and priests which run the fortress city of Kennetar. * Red Eagles ** The constabulary of Aquitaine. * Red Fangs ** The elite of the dead warrior Gnolls, much like the Norse warriors who get sent to Valhalla. * Questers ** One of the nine factions of Hensen. * Speakers of Truth ** One of the nine factions of Hensen. * Talons ** The elite guard of Aquitaine. * Thorson ** Dwarven clan. Believe themselves to be descended from Thor. * Twisted Eye Clan ** Clan of orcs invading the lower kingdoms. Places * Aquarna ** Capital of Aquitaine. * Aquitaine ** One of the city-states of the lower kingdoms. * Blackvault ** Stronghold of the wizard Tenseval Taine. Located in the Parapets. * Boralar ** Dwarven city in the lower kingdoms. * Chill ** A resort city on the southwestern edge of Lake Blueglass. * Cirrus ** Known as "the cloud city". * City of the Ancients ** Formerly Parthenel, capital of the Kingdom of the West. * City of Brass (Dolnath) ** City built by Fire Giants. Occupied by Hill, Fire, Frost, and Cloud Giants. Ruled by Holos. * Delvondar ** City of gnomes and dwarves below Rivergold. * Dulax Moir ** Small village near the Parapets. Closest civilized area to Blackvault. * Eire ** Original home of the Celtic people. Far to the northwest of the Westmarch. * Evergreen Wood ** (?) * Falling Rock ** Dwarven mining area at the base of the Plateau, where the river turns into a waterfall. * Faris ** (?) * Greka ** Ancient Greece. Merged with Roma for form the ancient Imperium. * Grey Vales ** A large area of land surrounding the City of the Ancients. Entire area populated by undead. * Grove of the Ancients ** Located in the elven lands. Home to the treants and the elven mages. * Hensen ** Chaotic city on the Plateau. * Hensennhal ** Ancient name of modern-day Hensen. * Home ** Small village surrounded by magical standing stones. * Imperium ** Large Evil empire east of the peninsula. * Kara-Tur ** Oriental lands east of the Imperium. * Kennetar ** Fortress city on the Plateau. * Lake Blueglass ** Large lake in the middle of the lower kingdoms * Lower Kingdoms ** Refers to the part of the Westmarch west of the Plateau. * Minos ** Island where the minotaurs (those who worship Baphomet) live. * Norge ** The northern wastelands. * Occident ** Province between the main part of the Imperium and the Westmarch. * Oglak Kunedan ** Lower Kingdoms city. Occupied by the orcs during the war. * Og Kund ** Orcish name of Oglak Kunedan. * Oktax ** City in the Underdark. Ruled by a beholder of the same name who enslaves the entire city by magical charm. * Oriental ** Province between the main part of the Imperium and Kara-Tur. * Parapets ** Mountain range along the east edge of the Plateau. * Parthenel ** Formerly the capital of the Kingdom of the West. Now the location of the City of the Ancients. * Plateau ** The eastern part of the Westmarch. * Red Island ** Former home of the Ironforge clan. * Rillith ** Elven capital (?) * Rivergold ** Dwarven mining town. Actually exists as the upper level of another city. * Roma ** Ancient Rome. Merged with Greca for form the ancient Imperium. * Southlands ** Large desert-like area south of the Westmarch. * The Teeth ** An unusual stone structure a few days travel east of Kennetar. One of the few landmarks on the Plateau. Currently occupied by the Thorson clan of dwarves. * Underdark ** The subterranean world. An entrance to the Underdark can be found at Rivergold. * Westmarch ** The peninsula of land west of the Imperium. Items * Aerling ** Aka "Air Child". Long sword. Believed to be in the possesion of Ciarda Ac-leah. * Amulet ** Created by Tenseval Taine. Allows wielder to control any golem made by Taine. * Bands of the Martyr ** Allows transfer of wounds. Currently in the possession of Travian. * Boots of the Stalker ** Boots that allow the wearer to turn Ethereal. Currently in possession of Grackle. * Crown of the Elves ** Allows wearer to talk to the past leaders of the elves. Currently in the possession of Kill'Dar. * Crystal Visor ** Helm that allows the wearer to see many things. Currently in the possession of Colin. * Darkrazor ** Longsword, +3 Nine Lives Stealer. Formerly wielded by Dark War Troll. Destroyed by a Lightning Bolt by Donner and Companions. * Dread Claw ** Main weapon of Vangkok Glabrezu. * Dirgir ** Aka "Earthblade". +4 Short sword. Capable of the following powers: Sense earth/stone type in 60'R, Stone Shape, Wall of Stone, and Stone to Flesh. * Figli's Armillary ** Free use of Discern Location. Part of the Figli's Flying Ship. Currently in the posession of Fingle. * Fulchar ** Aka "Flametongue". Bastard sword. Capable of the following powers: Fire Shield * Glittering Gloves ** Spellcaster gauntlets. Stolen from Prince Donner by the Children of Lorga. * Golden Cloak ** Protects wearer from death magic. Currently in the possession of Estus. * Great Horn of Valhalla ** Summons warriors when blown. Currently in the possession of Borgar. * Hexbane ** Created by the runecarvers of the Cherek. Has powers to aid in the slaying of arcane casters. * Parthenian Staff ** Holy weapon of the order of Parthenian Friars. Contains magical powers for combat. * Quesh ** Aka "Tsunami", "Hydra (?)". Two-handed sword. * Signet Ring of Sarin II ** Ring which allowed Sarin II to walk in sunlight. Supposedly grants ability to do Finger of Death and may change user into a vampire (possibly Sarin II?). * Sphere of Annihilation ** Minor artifact. Currently in the possession of Fingle. * Sleeper Stone ** Minor artifact. Will put to sleep any being that willingly accepts it. Currently used to keep Gorath sleeping. * Staff of the Magi ** Minor artifact. Currently in the possession of George of Home * Star of Rillithar ** Elven artifact. Used by the High Priest of Corellon Larethian. Can perform both Restoration and Resurrection * Ring of the Silverveils ** Elven artifact. Currently in the posession of the elven noble Kill'Dar. * Wreath of Wisdom ** Druidic magic item. Currently in the possession of Auric.